


Wedding Bells

by Enbies_Committing_Felonies



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I can and I will, I would die for Toph, Light Swearing, M/M, Wrong, and tbh that's the best compliment I've ever gotten, me being self-indulgent? I could never, pure fluff, someone said this made them cry, this is about zukka but I live for the Toph interaction, wedding au, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enbies_Committing_Felonies/pseuds/Enbies_Committing_Felonies
Summary: Sokka and Zuko are both anxious about their wedding, but it's still the happiest day of their life.
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Sokka, the gaang & zuko/sokka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Being good at summaries who? not me 😌
> 
> Anyway, this is so self-indulgent and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did when I wrote it

“You ready Sokka?” Katara fiddled with the blue tie around Sokka’s throat, and looked him in the eyes. She had practically raised him, and now she was sending him off to get married...

“I love him Katara.”

“I know,” She whispered, smiling, “But are you _ready_?” 

He swallowed. Was he? Zuko and he had been dating for two years, and engaged for five months, but Sokka was still getting used to the idea that this was his reality. That he really was marrying Zuko, and that he really would be able to spend the rest of his life with him.

“Yes. I’m ready,” He smiled and grabbed Katara’s hands in his own, “Katara? Thank you. Thank you for being the best sister slash mother I could ever want. I love you.”

Katara used her waterbending to quickly swipe a tear away and she punched him in the shoulder. “Save the sappiness for your husband. But- I love you too,” She replied.

“What’s up bitches!!” Toph swaggered into the room and slapped Sokka on the back. “I’m proud of you Sokka, now go out there and try not to make a fool of yourself!” Sokka laughed, grateful for the distraction from his nerves.

“Okay, okay!! I’ll go.”

~~

Zuko’s stomach clenched as the music started that was supposed to cue the ‘bride’ (in this case the groom, Sokka), and he wiped his palms against his suit. 

“You’re doing great, Zuko,” Aang, their best man, encouraged from beside him, “It’ll be wonderful!” Zuko just nodded, heart pounding, and turned to look at his soon-to-be husband.

And gasped. He was gorgeous. Katara had masterfully done some subtle eyeliner, and his hair was put up with a braid or two in the twist. His suit was light grey with blue, and his face-

His face was radiant, a shy smile dancing across his lips.

“ _Oh,_ ” Zuko breathed out, “ _oh Sokka._ ”

And then they were standing side-by-side, and tears that Zuko didn’t remember starting to cry were slipping down his cheeks as Sokka clutched his hands in his, and they were saying their vows, and then Uncle Iroh was saying you may kiss the groom, and Sokka’s _smile_ was the most heartbreakingly beautiful thing he had ever seen-

And then he was pressing his lips against those of his husband and Sokka was laughing and crying and their tears mixed as their union was completed. 

“I love you,” Sokka cried, as he cupped Zuko’s face, “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

“Oh Sokka, I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhHHH my BoysTM 😌🤍
> 
> please comment if you liked it :)


End file.
